


Growing Pains and Growing Gains

by propernaut



Series: Tony's New Life [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Avengers Family, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Kid Tony Stark, Other, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propernaut/pseuds/propernaut
Summary: Set in the Universe of Arkiem's Unfortunate Events, what if Tony never had the spell reversed and had to grow up again. Bucky and Steve are dealing with the frustrations of being working parents, while Tony is chaffing under being a genius in a kids body.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unfortunate Events](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844226) by [Arkiem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkiem/pseuds/Arkiem). 



> This work is based on Arkiem's Unfortunate Event's. I really wanted to explore what life would be like if Tony had to grow up again with his same mind and Bucky and Steve raising him. This is not Beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

“Papa, you promised,” Tony said seriously leaning into Bucky’s legs as the latter sat on the couch flipping absently between channels. Steve was no help, hearing the seriousness in Tony’s tone made him sink further down in his seat behind his sketchbook. 

It had been nearly 4 years since Loki had de-aged Tony, and while initially, they all hoped for Tony to be turned back to normal, after a year they realized that it would be impossible. At first, it had been challenging. Tony had thrown tantrums all the time, wanted to do things that his adult body did, but he couldn’t do in the shape of a baby. Then, just as suddenly as the de-aging, Tony began to relax into his life with Bucky and Steve. They were his parents now, and as he started to get older, even with the brain of a genius, he depended on them and still called them his Papa and Daddy. Today the nearly 6-year-old (48?) genius was staring intently at Bucky because Bucky had promised he would let him go to the lab today. 

Bucky sighed in resignation, even though Tony had the body of a small child, he had the mind of a genius who had graduated from MIT at 17 years old, which meant he still wanted to design and build, and be in the lab. Tony didn’t go to school or have peers, and there was only so much TV watching or internet he could do in a day. Even more, Bucky or Steve still had to be with him while he was in the lab and since they were not engineering geniuses themselves, many of Tony’s designs were deemed too dangerous for Tony to build. These excursions often ended with tears, timeouts or worse, so Bucky and Steve didn’t particularly enjoy them. However, on their last mission, Bucky made the mistake of telling Tony if he behaved for Natasha and Bruce the entire time they were gone, he would take him to the lab. Now after keeping up his end of the bargain, Tony wanted Bucky’s end upheld.

“Paaapaaaaaa!” Tony whined out trying to get Bucky to answer either way. Bucky knit his eyebrows he did promise, but Tony was antsy, and what he could really use is a nap, not to be trying to operate heavy machinery. 

“Tony, doll. Maybe you should take a nap first.” Bucky said gently.

“Papa, you know how you and Daddy feel about lying,” Tony said, to which Steve let out a healthy guffaw. Bucky narrowed his eyes in the blonde’s direction. 

“I’m not lying, I didn’t say we couldn’t go at all, I said let’s take a nap. You haven’t had one all day.”

“I told you not to promise him that,” Steve mumbled in a sing-song voice effectively annoying Bucky even more than usual.

Tony crossed his arms and huffed dramatically. He was NOT tired, and he only had to wait for them because of their dumb rules for being in the lab. What he was, for lack of a better word, was frustrated. The longer Tony thought about this injustice, the more his frustration welled up inside of him and tears began to form in his eyes. Crying was one of those indignities that Tony only got used to in a cursory manner. Tears reminded him of the vulnerable state he was in as an adult mind in a child’s body, with childlike inclinations but sometimes it made Bucky and Steve give him what he wanted. This, it seemed, was not one of those times. Bucky did not relent on his previous statement, instead, he only rubbed gentle circles in Tony’s back, further indicating to Tony that he would not get his way. Now Tony was even more frustrated. 

“Why don’t we take a nap, and if you still want to go to the lab after the nap and dinner we can,” Bucky said gently near Tony’s ear. Tony did not appreciate that gesture or that compromise and decided to retaliate by smacking Bucky in the face. Bucky was a super soldier, so Tony couldn’t hurt him with that action, but after he had begun to walk and talk on his own, Tony was no longer allowed to hit or throw things especially in anger. 

“Anthony!” Bucky scolded. It was very rare that Steve or Bucky called him by his full first name, “You know better than to hit people, especially me and Daddy. I think this calls for a timeout, and after the timeout, a nap, and after the nap, dinner and then we will decide if you are well behaved enough to spend time in the lab.”

Tony felt two hands inserted under his arms, and he was lifted up and then deposited into a chair in the corner of the living room. 

“20 minutes,” Bucky said sternly, and a timer display appeared in the wall. Tony could not believe the injustice of it all. Papa made a promise, and he didn’t want to keep it, and now HE was being punished? It was times like these that Tony missed his big body. 

“YOU ARE A LIAR! AND IM SMARTER THAN YOU!” Tony screamed from the corner, “25 minutes,” Bucky responded, and the timer updated itself on the wall.  
“I HATE YOU!” Tony screamed louder and kicked the wall, “30 minutes, do you want to go for an hour young man?” To that, Tony just turned his tear-streaked face to the wall and only let out the shuddering sounds of tears. 

Watching Tony in the corner and Bucky reclining on the couch with his hands covering his eyes Steve throws a sympathetic glance both of their ways. As Tony gets “older” it has become increasingly difficult to care for him. Not that they couldn’t want anything more, but like all parents, they need a break. The problem was Tony did not have any peers, he was a genius and daycare, and pre-school was not an option for him. While they did get some babysitting time from the other Avengers, that was few and far between as they all had missions that they went on jointly and separately meaning any free time Bucky and Steve got was usually for work. Tony, on the other hand, was feeling frustrated precisely because he had no peers. There was Bruce, but like the rest of the Avengers, he tended to treat Tony like a kid and not like a contemporary. There had to be a solution, but right now it was out of Steve’s grasp. 

“Buck, perhaps we should bring this up in our next session,” Steve suggested, earning a glance from Bucky. “We are obviously all frustrated with the current situation.”

The next session Steve was referring to was their SHEILD compulsory therapy sessions. After realizing that Tony would have to grow up again, they were asked to attend bi-weekly sessions together. It was helpful, it was honest, but most of all it made Tony realize that Steve and Bucky were not Howard and they would never treat him the same way. 

“You are probably right; we are all a little war-torn right now,” Bucky conceded staring at the curly haired boy in the corner, “I think we should try to find outlets for Tony and us.”

So it was agreed, they would bring it up with the Doc the next time they had a session.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Bucky, and Steve go to therapy...can they work out their issues?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this part stuck in my head...so its yours now.

Whenever they went to therapy Tony seemed unimpressed with the Psychiatrist. Perhaps a holdover from the first time he grew up, or because he did not like the condescending manner that the doctor spoke in, Bucky could only guess. 

“So, Tony, I hear that you’ve been a little worked up lately. Why do you think that is?” The red head woman with glasses said from her chair opposite the loveseat Bucky, Steve, and Tony were sat on. Tony was nestled in between Bucky and Steve and held and expression on his face that Steve could only describe as ‘Really?’ 

The woman smiled knowingly. She was a SHIELD psychiatrist after all, her work was as complicated as rehabilitating people who had been brainwashed to situations like this, where an agent was going through domestic issues. Fury likely picked her because she resembled Pepper. Her red hair, her smile, all things that would give comfort to Tony as he expressed himself. 

“I’m bored,” Tony finally spoke up. “I know they want to keep me safe, and that they are doing their best, but I need something to do with my day.”

Steve and Bucky exchanged glances over Tony’s head. They both knew that it was difficult for Tony, no one could deny it, but what could they do? It’s not like they could let him build exploding arrows for Clint or work with radiation. 

“And would you feel better if you had something to do during the day? Perhaps school?” The doctor mused, as if it was so simple. 

“Yep, that sounds great. Hi teacher, I’m smarter than you and can lap you in quantum physics but yes…let us color together,” Tony said snidely at the psychiatrists’ suggestion. 

“Tony…” Steve warned, not wanting Tony to get too ahead of himself that he would have to be scolded in front of the doctor. 

“It’s quite alright Mr. Rogers,” She smiled tapping her pen against the notepad she held in her hand. “Tony, do you mind waiting in the playroom next door while I speak with your parents?” 

Tony knew that wasn’t a real question, he would have to go, so he just rolled his eyes and nodded. Bucky picked up a backpack and fished out a tablet for Tony and handed it to him before he walked to the next room. 

“See you in a bit,” Steve said softly, which Tony found silly, of course he would see them in a bit, they live together but rather than say something sarcastic, he simply nodded and exited the room. 

The psychiatrist sat up straighter after Tony exited, Bucky noted, and began to talk frankly to Steve and Bucky. Bucky knew that this part was where she asked them how they were feeling, it was important that if they spoke on their frustrations with childrearing, they never did it in front of Tony. Sure, he was mentally in his late forties in some respects, in others he had the vulnerability of a small child and they needed to be mindful of that. It was in these short sessions they established that it was ok to give Tony a timeout, and although outdated by modern standards in some ways, it was also ok to spank him, as long as it wasn’t in anger. They also established a united front rule, what the other said, they would back up wholeheartedly. Today though, those things seemed like easy hurdles to what they were about to face.

“So, I take it you are overwhelmed?” The doctor said matter of factly to the two super soldiers. 

“Just a little,” Bucky chuckled. There was no heat to those words, but they were true. Every day the fact that Bucky and Steve had very little free time began to wear on them and their patience with each other and Tony suffered with it. 

“Well, I have a solution for you and I think it is the best option for you two and Tony,” the doctor glanced between the two men and began again, “It’s time for you to send Tony to school.”

Bucky let out a huge laugh so loud in fact he felt his sides practically tear open from the force.   
“Doc, I know Tony is a smart alec, but honestly, he’s right. There is no school that he can go to that he wouldn’t be smarter than the teacher and his classmates, or that his boredom wouldn’t force him to set the place on fire,” Bucky spoke honestly, and Steve agreed. If this was her solution, Bucky and Steve were in for a long 12 years. 

“Actually, that’s not quite true. We never told you this, as it was classified, but Tony was not the only person de-aged in our last run-in with Loki. In fact, about twenty percent of our brightest agents have also been placed in a similar situation not to mention various other SHIELD assets.”

Bucky and Steve were shell shocked. There are more? They didn’t know? What is the meaning of this?  
“Most of them are at the age that Tony is now, and we have recently completed a school for them that is not condescending and would teach them to develop new concepts while furthering their education.” The doctor stood from her seat and handed Steve and Bucky pamphlets for the school. “We call it the South Hills Institute for Education and Learning Development.”

Bucky and Steve exchanged glances, unsure what to think of all of this newfound knowledge. 

“It’s uh, quite a name,” Bucky said breaking their silence. 

“We’re working on it. Anyway, it is a full day program and is structured like any elementary school except for children who already have advanced degrees. I should warn you, it is not full freedom, you will still be expected to participate in parent-teacher conferences and school events, or even as chaperones. We would like Tony to enroll immediately, for his sake and yours.”

Again, Steve and Bucky seemed to be having a silent conversation. They looked almost nervous and unsure, that is until Steve spoke up,

“Sounds great, when do classes start?”

“Typical Steve, jumping into something without all of the answers. Maybe we should talk to Tony first?”

“But Buck, you heard her yourself! He would be occupied during the day, we would have more free time than just going on missions and perhaps he can make a friend that understands what he is going through!”

Steve had a point of course, this did seem like the perfect solution, but what seemed perfect to them and what seemed perfect to Tony wasn’t exactly similar recently and they should really consult with him before putting him in school.

“If you are worried about what Tony thinks,” The doctor chimed in “I sent him to the play room to meet some of his future classmates, perhaps that will help make the decision easier for all of you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony learns about the school. I am terrible at summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think that eventually I want this to be a High School AU thing. But I am open for ideas, and inspiration.  
> Also, I am not great at envisioning this as well I want to so the next few chapters may take time

Tony sat on his knees in the playroom staring down at the tablet. It was a string of equations he had put together in an effort to create a more aerodynamic arrow for Clint, although he must have missed something because the equation was not balanced at the end. Maybe it was when they were driving over, and Papa insisted on talking to him incessantly. Or perhaps it was over breakfast when Daddy kept telling him that he didn’t think it was a good idea to get started making arrows, at any rate, Tony was frustrated. He decided to focus on his tablet even though he heard the door open and the entrance of two kids. They sounded British, he noted not looking up. 

“What have you got here?” The girl asked appearing over Tony’s shoulder. Tony was not in the mood to entertain kids. 

“Nothing,” Tony said curtly.

“It doesn’t look like nothing, it looks like a string of equations to improve aerodynamics.” The girl responded

Tony looked up at the red-headed girl, she couldn’t have been more than six, how the hell did she know about such complicated equations. The curly haired boy who entered with her seemed exasperated and came over. 

“You don’t know the difference Jemma, give me that,” The curly-haired boy said snatching the tablet from Tony.  
“I do too Fitz! Just because I studied biochemistry doesn’t mean I don’t know anything about engineering.”  
“It does actually. Anyways, there, fixed it for you. You must have been a tad distracted it was a simple slip of symbols.”

Tony was awestruck, how could these kids know anything about…well, anything? His face must have told them what he was thinking because just then, Jemma bent down and smiled at him.

“I’m Jemma, and this is Leo Fitz, Fitz for short, we will be your classmates this year!” She said bubbly extending her hand for a shake.

“…Classmates? I’m sorry, you must have me confused with someone else. I don’t go to school.” Tony was even more confused. These kids were geniuses, he was too, but what kind of school could they possibly go to? 

“Oh, you don’t know? I figured they would have told you first, being with the Avengers and all,” Fitz said quickly while trying to take a panel cover off of the wall, just then there was a banging on the opposite side mirror on the left side of the room, and Fitz stopped what he was doing. “ALRIGHT! I wasn’t going to touch anything…” He sulked looking away from the mirror. Tony knew that sometimes 'they' watched him in there, which is why he generally just focused on his tablet, but they never interacted with him through the two-way mirror. Whoever was on the other side must have been watching intently.

“You always say that and yet we always have to bring out the extinguisher,” Jemma said calmly still looking at Tony. “We were older too you know. Loki de-aged us as well. I think our poor Mama is getting stir crazy with us, so she enrolled us in the SHIELD school.”

Tony was even more confused if he wasn’t the only one, why was he never informed. Do they know how much easier it would have been to go through this if he hadn’t been alone? Stupid SHIELD.  
“I know what you’re thinking,” Fitz said, “If there were more, why did they never tell you? Well when your top researchers and scientists can’t talk for about a year, and then after that, you are unsure if bringing them together will create some sort of issue, it happens.” 

Fitz was so matter of fact, Tony liked that, and it made him feel like he was an equal with someone again. Jemma and Fitz sat down with him and took turns explaining the lengths the de-aging had gone. Nearly 60 of the de-aged who would be in his age group now, and 200 more or so were de-aged at various ages, they too would go to the school. Jemma explained their backgrounds and their various research initiatives before the de-aging, it was hard to believe that these baby faces were once adults. Is that what he looked like to them? To the team? Is that why it was hard to for them to treat him like an adult?  
But more than the frustration of not knowing all of these facts before was the thought of being with them and others like him. They weren’t kids who didn’t know what they were talking about, they were scientists, scholars, they were like him.

After the jammering from Fitz and Jemma calmed a bit, the silence beckoned Tony to respond to the many things they said. Looking at the pair with angled eyes he merely said, “Tell me more about the school.”


	4. Chapter 4

Steve and Bucky watched through the two-way mirror at Tony interacting with the children. They were nervous and apprehensive when the two of them first entered the room. These baby-faced kids were supposed to be his classmates? Granted, to them Tony looked just as adorable and innocent, but in reality, they knew that he was not really a child in his mind. Not fully anyway. Watching the boy of the duo correct a string of algorithms that Bucky or Steve could never hope to be able to solve shocked them as much as it did Tony. When the boy started fiddling with a panel on the opposite side of the wall, Steve especially wanted to run in and interject, but the banging from the other two-way mirror on the other side of the room prevented it, and even shocked him to stillness.

“That’s just Melinda. Let’s just say Fitz likes to tinker with things.” The psychiatrist said lightly, a slight giggle laced her voice. 

Steve imagined for a moment if he and Bucky had to deal with not one, but two de-aged teammates. Ones that were clearly intelligent, clearly capable, and clearly sarcastic. For a moment Steve was unsure if they would have survived. No, they would have made it work, but honestly, it probably would have been more difficult. Just then, Steve was jolted from his thoughts by hearing a statement, a simple statement, but looking over at Bucky, it resonated with him as well. He watched Bucky look intently at Tony after he said it and smirk. Bucky noticed it too. Tony said, “Tell me more about the school,” but he didn’t say it with exasperation or to placate the two children, he said it out of genuine interest. Tony wanted this. Tony wanted this, and they could give it to him. Sure, it would be strange to go to conferences with a teacher telling them how Tony was struggling in a topic that they couldn’t even grasp. Or that they should focus more on helping Tony with his homework. Would there be homework? What would that look like? Oh God, would they be up all night helping him? The thoughts flooded Steve and all of a sudden, he was nervous. Bucky must have sensed Steve tense up because before Steve could continue on that train of thought, he felt Bucky put his arm around his shoulder. They watched as Tony interacted with the two other children, he was happy, they were treating him like an equal. 

“He’s going to school,” Bucky said smiling.  
“He’s going to school,” Steve echoed. 

It was real. 

“What are the next steps?” Bucky asked. He was convinced the moment he heard Tony ask about the school. 

“Well, school will start in about three weeks. That will give you enough time to buy him a new wardrobe and school supplies. Back to school shopping is a time-honored tradition, you mustn’t neglect that. There are three classes for Year 1 students, due to the sensitive nature of the de-aging, we ask you not to refer to classes as first grade etc. You will need to fill out the paperwork obviously, and you will need to submit this,” The psychiatrist handed them a form labeled, ‘Birth certificate to file with the State,’ Bucky and Steve were confused again. She must have picked up on this confusion because with a huff she began to speak again,  
“Mr. Rogers, Mr. Barnes, South Hills is a real school, registered with the state. As are the other schools around the country we have for this particular situation. Tony Stark is gone according to the State and has been for some time, so his new identity must be born. Think of this as a way to give him a fresh slate.”

“What about Stark Industries? Will he lose all rights to it when he grows up because he changed his name?” Steve asked. Tony made the company what it is today, and while Pepper has been the CEO and President for some time, Steve just always assumed when Tony was old enough he would take over again. 

“There are all things you can discuss with Tony, and possibly Ms. Potts, but that is up to you.”

Bucky took the large stack of papers and led Steve out of the room. It was getting late, and Tony would probably get suspicious if they were too long. Opening the door to the playroom they saw Tony sitting with Jemma and Fitz, laughing. It warmed their hearts and strengthen it with the resolve that this was the right choice for all of them. As they stood in the doorway they were joined by an Asian woman with a knowing smile as she looked in on the three children jabbering. 

“That one’s yours, huh?” She said, Bucky and Steve nodded, “The other two are with me. Yes, they are know it all geniuses, its tiring, and frustrating, but it’s worth it all to give them the childhood they couldn’t have the first go-around. I’m Melinda by the way.”

“Steve”  
“Bucky”

“It looks like we will be seeing a lot more of each other this school year. You were walking over when Tony said it, but it seems like he signed you both up for a slumber party in a week. Have fun! Fitz, Jemma, it’s time to go.”

Bucky and Steve were thrown off again. A slumber party? He didn't even ask! But then again he was smiling, so how could they say no?

"That's right, Tony, its time to go," Steve said smiling at his son. His smile only faltered a little, when he remembered the birth certificate form.


	5. Chapter 5

The car ride back was filled with less tension than days past. Tony talked excitedly about the prospect of going to the school with Fitz and Jemma and how many projects the three of them could do together. It made Bucky’s heart melt. For the first time in a long time, Bucky felt like they could handle this. Steve was in the passenger seat thumbing through the brochure for the school. It was very in-depth. Dates of class trips, photos of facilities, biographies of teachers, Steve felt like he was the parent of an actual 6-year-old and not a de-aged genius. As he shuffled the papers, the birth certificate form came to the front, and Steve was filled with dread again. 

“Tony,” Steve said seriously, “we need to talk to you about something.” 

Bucky knew what Steve was getting at but wasn’t sure if this was the right time to discuss this, but he supposed that if they didn’t get it out of the way now, they would avoid it forever.

“…Yes?” Tony’s tone had changed entirely from the previous excitement. It was as if he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Were they going to tell him that he couldn’t go to the school? Were they going to make some arbitrary rule or restriction on it? Tony knew that the rules they made weren’t random, they were in place to keep him safe and cared for, but lately, they just felt suffocating.

“To enroll you into the school, we need a birth certificate,” Steve paused for a second and turned around to Tony in the back seat, “We would have to change your name. We wanted to talk to you about how you felt about it. We do not want to encroach on your identity or force you into something you don’t want.”

“What would my name be?” Tony asked quietly. 

“Tony Rogers-Barnes,” Bucky said.  
“Or Barnes-Rogers,” Steve responded while giving a look to Bucky.

“Ok. That’s fine with me,” Tony responded. Steve was shocked. How could it be so easy, what about Stark Industries, would Tony be willing to give all that up for this life they were building?

“What about Stark Industries? Should we talk to Pepper?” Steve asked

“Oh, that,” Tony said

“Oh, that?” Steve remarked, sounding slightly put-off by Tony’s lack of emotion towards it.

“When I was old enough to talk, I had Pepper transfer custodial rights of my shares to you. I can always inherit them back if I want to go back to the company when I am old enough.”

The words were so mature, so thoughtful; it sounded strange coming from a 6-year-old voice. Steve was almost weirded out by it. However, it was standard that Tony would be thinking two to three steps ahead on those things. The car was silent again for a moment. They were all lost in thought. Steve about Tony being so thoughtful and intentional, Tony about changing his name, and Bucky about having Tony be their son fully and legally. It was all overwhelming. Bucky couldn’t let the silence, while comfortable continue for much longer.

“Tomorrow is an exciting day, Tony,” Bucky said breaking the silence in the car.

“What’s tomorrow Papa? I thought you said that school didn’t start for three weeks?”

“School shopping! Now that I know we are rich let’s go buy you all the useless school supplies money can buy!” Bucky said grinning in the rearview mirror. Bucky couldn’t tell, but he swore that he saw a grin pop on Tony’s face for a brief second.

“We also have to go shopping for a sleepover apparently,” Steve said eliciting another small grin from Tony “The school gave a list of supplies that we need to buy.” Steve looked at the list noting the regular items, pencils, notebooks, a Qubit 4 Fluorometer…. “Why do six-year old’s need a…a… whatever a Qubit 4 Fluorometer is anyway?” Steve asked incredulously

“Because they are 6-year-old geniuses,” Bucky answered without any heat to his voice. They pulled into the tower, excited for the next day where they got to be a regular family to the eyes of the world, even if it was only for a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short, I know...but I like it. The next chapter I think will be featuring more of the team.
> 
> Any comments? I am learning, they are good things.


	6. Chapter 6

The Tower’s garage leading to the elevators outstretched before Bucky, Steve and Tony. Whenever they came back to the Tower by car it took a long time to get to the residences. Not because they were slow, but because Tony originally designed the tower for adults, he didn’t consider how difficult it would be for a creature with tiny legs, who only started walking a few years ago to walk it. Steve or Bucky would carry him, but Tony insisted that he walk on his own. Tony was still very sensitive to being treated like a little kid all the time. Before, Steve and Bucky would have thought that they annoyed him, that their constant mother henning, as he called it, was just suffocating to him, and sure they supposed that he still felt that way sometimes, but now they knew he loved them, and saw them not simply as caregivers, but as parents. That was all solidified when he could speak in full sentences and still called them by the names that were possible with his still developing vocal cords. 

Although generally Tony struggled to keep up with them as they strode to the elevator, today he was particularly slow. He struggled to keep up and would huff out a little whine when he had to run to catch up to his parents. The last running burst he grabbed Steve’s pant leg, causing the latter to stop and look down.

“Daddy, will you carry me?” Tony asked, looking at Steve with doe like brown eyes, “I’m tired.”

Steve, the tiniest bit shocked that Tony wanted to be carried, obliged and picked up the small boy holding him close to his chest. Steve turned to look at Bucky who only smiled at the image. Steve was confused but Bucky was so accepting of it like he knew something Steve didn’t.

“He missed his nap,” Bucky mouthed to Steve.   
‘Of course,’ Steve thought.   
It was going on dinner time, and they had spent much of the midday and the afternoon at the SHIELD offices. Generally, if he missed a nap, Tony would be cranky and extremely combative, but now he was cuddly and clingy, and Steve lived for those moments. Moments when he felt like a Dad. The remainder of the walk to the elevator was quiet. Steve wanted to let Tony rest for a bit before dinner. It was team dinner and movie night, and Tony would not get much rest during dinner, especially if Clint was back from his mission. 

They entered the elevator signaling for the communal floor. It was Bruce’s turn to cook, so it would be some sort of pasta dish. That was always a win for dinner time for Tony, who went from wanting to eat pizza to wanting to retreat to his room to work and not eat at all. The news of Tony going to school would be news around the table as well. It might embarrass Tony, and that wouldn’t make for a pleasant bed time tonight.

“Maybe we shouldn’t go to the team dinner tonight,” Bucky said thoughtfully, “It may make Tony feel self-conscious about going to school, especially if Clint is there.” Bucky mumbled out the last part with no animus. It’s not that they didn’t like Clint, or even that Tony didn’t like Clint, but Clint had the tendency to rile Tony up in a way that brought out Tony’s most childish tendencies. 

“Why don’t we go for dinner, and see how Tony is feeling? Steve responded, while he understood Bucky’s apprehension, it was important that they attempted to continue their family traditions. Clint may rile Tony up, but at the end of the day, they cared for each other and Clint would be mindful of Tony if the situation called for it.

As they exited onto the common floor the smell of baked lasagna wafted their way. Tony stirred a bit and nuzzled into Steve’s neck.

“Hungry.” Tony said quietly into Steve’s neck. Steve nodded and walked to the kitchen area where Bruce placed the tray of food on the center of the table. Natasha, and Clint flanked both sides, smiling at the trio as they entered.

“What’s with the runt?” Clint asked jokingly. Bucky rolled his eyes, this could set Tony off immediately. Instead, Tony wrapped his arms tighter around Steve’s neck.

“We had a long day, we got some news,” Steve responded with no heat in his voice, he looked at Tony with loving eyes. 

“Oh?” Bruce asked 

“Yes, Tony, would you mind if we told them?” Steve asked. Tony did not respond verbally only nodding in affirmation 

“Starting in three weeks, Tony will be starting school.” Steve said quietly. A guffaw left Clint’s throat, eliciting a glare from Bucky and Steve.

“Oh, you were serious?” Clint asked looking thoroughly confused “I thought you were joking? What kind of school can he go to? “

Natasha kicked Clint under the table, it must have been a sharp kick, because Clint let out a rasping gasp.

“It is a special SHIELD school, Tony will fit in just fine. And tomorrow, we get to go back to school shopping.” Bucky said, seeming most excited about the latter part of the sentence. When they were children they could not afford to buy new clothes every year, it was a depression. Steve and Bucky weren’t wasteful by any means, but Bucky loved the idea of providing his child with everything he needed. 

“I’m going.” Natasha said simply. Steve made a face, but her look told him there was no arguing. 

“If she’s going, I’m going too!” Clint exclaimed, earning another glare from Bucky, were they trying to ruin his parenting fantasy.

“I would like to go too, if you guys are ok with it.” Bruce chimed in, of course they couldn’t say no to Tony’s science bro. 

Bucky let out a deep sigh “Fine. But if you go, do not rile Tony up, we want him to enjoy this.

“OF COURSE!” the three avengers said in unison.

As everyone settled into dinner, Tony still clinging sleepily to Steve, they chatted lightly. Steve periodically filling a forkful of food for Tony to eat obligingly.   
Tomorrow would be interesting for sure.


	7. Chapter 7

The day for Bucky started quiet, curtains drawn in a dark bedroom. Steve must have gone to make breakfast. Generally, Bucky didn’t sleep as late as that, the serum that ran through his veins had the tendency to wake him before sunrise. Although, some days Bucky was able to get an extra hour or two of sleep, and Steve was kind enough to let him have that time. Bucky looked at the clock, 8:16 AM, Tony was surely awake by now. Years of sleeping in bed with Bucky and Steve meant that his internal clock was set to waking up early and staying up most of the day, which is why he needed midday naps and had the tendency to get cranky.  
Although he wouldn’t admit it publicly, sometimes still, Tony would come crawling into bed with them when he had a nightmare or just couldn’t sleep. Last night was one of those nights. 

Tony had been overtired from the general excitement of the day and could barely stay awake through dinner. He had clung to Steve throughout it practically begging to go to sleep. After saying goodnight to their teammates Steve and Bucky were happy to oblige, and promptly got Tony washed, in Pajama’s and into his bed. Steve had rolled over and gone to sleep immediately, but Bucky stayed up reading. There were so many pop culture references that he didn’t know, so he absorbed magazines, books, television shows, and movies. They all helped him get his footing and more than that, it helped with the deprogramming. As the brainwashing left him, it was replaced by the popular music artists of the time or most famous actor. As Bucky had turned to the next page of the magazine he was reading, the door became slightly ajar and he saw little toes at the edge of the doorway. 

Tony pushed open the door slightly looking in on Bucky with a heavily tear stricken face and soaked pants.

“Oh, Doll. Did you have a nightmare?” Bucky whispered getting out of bed to attend to the six-year-old. Tony only nodded, still heaving and hitching his breath on the tears. “Well then let’s get you cleaned up and you can sleep with Papa and Daddy tonight.”

Bucky was quick in undressing Tony, washing him up and putting him in new pajamas. After carrying Tony back to the bedroom, he deposited him on the bed with Steve. Bucky noticed that Steve immediately reached for Tony and pulled him into a cuddle, soothing Tony enough that Bucky could go strip the linens in Tony’s bedroom and put them in the laundry.   
By the time Bucky had gotten back to bed, Tony and Steve were fast asleep. Upon waking, Steve likely noticed that Tony was in new PJ’s and opted to let Bucky stay asleep. 

Waking up and seeing that they weren’t there, Bucky knew Steve must have seen the change in Tony’s clothes and let Bucky sleep for a while longer. 

Bucky got out of bed and padded down the hall to their kitchen. As he entered the room he saw Tony standing on a chair eating cut up pancakes with his hands. 

“Good morning family,” Bucky said, Steve smiled at him from the stove as he plated a few more pancakes and set them on the table. Bucky pulled Steve into an embrace and kissed him. It had been a long time since they were able to be close. It had been stressful for everyone lately, and their relationship suffered a bit. Steve let out a bashful chuckle as he lent into the embrace. 

“Blech, I’m eating!” Shrieked Tony 

“Barely,” Bucky chuckled, “Quiet you!” Tony threw one of the pieces of pancake at Bucky playfully while giggling. 

“No throwing food Tony,” Steve said seriously, eliciting a frown from the boy. 

“Why are you standing on the chair anyway doll?” Bucky asked 

“Someone didn’t want to sit in a booster seat,” Steve responded for the boy getting another frown from him.

“Cuz I don’t need it!” Tony shouted Bucky could tell he was already overexcited.

“You do,” Steve said softly in a sing-song voice

“I don’t…” Tony huffed grabbing another bite. Bucky knew that Tony was in a rush to be big enough to do things without assistance but would generally relent when things got hard. The Psychiatrist said that they should let him explore his limitations in a safe manner and they usually did. This seemed to be one of those times. Perhaps the excitement from school, perhaps it was the excitement from making friends that were in the same predicament as him. Bucky could only guess really, but it was clear that they needed to change the subject before a meltdown happened.

“Well TODAY we are going back to school shopping! We are going to get all types of fun stuff from the school list, a new backpack, some new clothes, and probably ice cream!” Bucky exclaimed.

“The ice cream is for you,” Steve said deadpanned, it was no secret that Bucky had a sweet tooth and would use Tony as an excuse to satisfy it. Tony showed a knowing smirk, if he was older and didn’t have syrup on his face, he would look smug.

“The ice cream is for ALL OF US,” Bucky huffed, crossing his arms, “Anyway, we should get going, the rest of the team is probably waiting for us. 

Steve finished his pancakes and went to the sink to wet a washcloth, after rinsing it out he came to Tony’s side and wiped his face. Tony shirked away from the washcloth mumbling and trying to push Steve’s hands away.

“Dadddddyyyy…stop it!” Tony practically yelled as Steve went to run the washcloth on his face once more.

“Well you are the one who insisted on drowning your pancakes in syrup. Its either this or a full-on bath.” Steve gave Tony an exasperated look. The overnight may have been hard on Bucky, but the morning was hard on Steve too. Tony had been extremely finnicky, he barely wanted to eat, he refused his booster seat, he got extremely upset when Steve cut up his pancakes, refused help when Steve went to pour the syrup for him and subsequently got syrup all over the table and himself. Steve was exhausted. Tony wanted to be more independent, Steve understood it, but sometimes he wished he would go along with the program for all of their sakes.

Bucky must have sensed Steve’s exasperation, because before Tony could say something back, probably sarcastic at that, Bucky lifted him from the chair and set his bare feet on the ground.

“Face unsticky enough for me. Go put on some clothes and be ready in 15 minutes by the elevator,” Bucky said swatting Tony’s butt lightly putting him on his way. They couldn’t afford to start the day off bad. This was the beginning of their new lives. They were a family before, but now, as soon as they dropped off the form at the shield office, Tony would be Anthony “Tony” Barnes-Rogers, and Bucky couldn’t be happier. Turning to Steve, Bucky sees his exhaustion as plain as day. “I know you are tired, but today will be fun!” Steve only nodded, he was unsure they should be doing this so early after finding out about the school, the other deaged geniuses, and Tony signing them as his beneficiaries.

“Buck—”  
“I know, it’s a lot, but for him, for us, let's try to make it a good day.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky and Steve entered the living area fully dressed and ready to go. Standing at the elevator waiting was Tony trying with all his might to tie his shoes. Tony may be a genius, but his muscle memory was lacking when it came to certain things like that. It had been three years before he was nimble enough to even practice fine motor skills and another two before they had given him shoes to practice tying. It wasn’t that he didn’t know how, you could see the reasoning in every move he made, but it was still hard. Knowing the team was likely waiting in the parking garage, Steve was anxious just to help him, but decided to wait until the ask was made. After 10 more minutes, Tony finally let out an exasperated sigh.  
“Don’t get frustrated, ask for help,” Bucky said calmly   
“Will you help me?” Tony said meekly, not looking either Steve or Bucky in the eye, they felt for him.  
“Of course, we will help you, Doll,” Bucky said leaning down to tie the shoes. It was better this way, Bucky thought. The few times Tony had managed to tie his shoes, they had quickly become untied, leaving him tripping over them and feeling embarrassed. 

After making quick work of the shoes they were finally on their way. Down in the parking garage, the entire team was assembled. 

“FINALLY!” Clint moaned, getting a kick to the shin from Natasha. “What was that for?!”

“You know,” Natasha responded and looked towards Steve, “Whats the plan today Cap?”

Steve unfurled the long list that was in his pocket noting the high-tech science equipment and various other things they needed to purchase today.

“Well, we have some sciencey things, which I feel like we will need Bruce and Tony to be in charge of, but the rest of the stuff seems pretty straightforward. We can go to a department store for all of these things and get Tony some new clothes. So, Bruce and Natasha, you guys will be in charge of the tissues and stuff like that. Clint, you will be in charge of the books and stuff like that, and Bucky and I will be in charge of the clothes.”

“Sounds good to me,” Bruce said opening the door to the van to let everyone in. Bucky walked with Tony to the other side and buckled him in his car seat.   
After everyone was in, Steve pulled off.


	8. Chapter 8

If you had told Steve 70 years ago that he would be a pro at buying children's clothes, he wouldn’t have believed you. In the beginning, it was simple; Pepper purchased all of Tony’s clothes. Tony couldn’t talk, so he had very little say in what he put on, or what it looked like. As his vocal chord’s developed and his words became more explicit, Tony was also very clear on the outfits he did and didn’t like. To make matters worse, whenever they purchased something for him to wear it became obsolete in a matter of months. Kids clothes had a very short shelf life, and although between Tony’s fortune and their pensions they were not hurt for money, it still pained Steve and Bucky whenever they had to replace a favorite shirt or pants within a few weeks because Tony had outgrown them. Generally, Bucky and Steve would go shopping without Tony, not because they didn’t want him there, but as he let himself become more childlike, it became distracting chasing him around the store, telling him to put things back, or even just getting him to behave. Steve would have instead left Tony at home, but Bucky was insistent that he come with them to experience this.   
As a part of his deprogramming, Bucky would watch a lot of TV and read trash magazines. Even though Steve had been “awake” longer than Bucky, it was clear that Bucky had a better grasp on the happenings of the day. Steve was a man out of time for the most part, but Bucky, he was a man of the times. Watching TV meant that Bucky had become privy to the long-standing tradition of back to school shopping and likely thought that having the kids there was part of the experience, so Steve obliged.

Entering the store, the team grabbed separate carts and went their separate ways. Tony went to wander but was unceremoniously picked up and placed in the child seat of the cart that Steve and Bucky were pushing.

“Not this time champ,” Bucky sighed as Tony made little kicks with his feet to be put down. “We need you to try on the clothes before we buy them.”

Tony crossed his arms and huffed; he hated being in the child seat. What Tony wanted to do was explore the store. They had an electronic section, and he wanted to see how quickly he could hack a tablet. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Clint making faces at him that only made Tony stew more. “I wanna walk around!” Tony exclaimed, scowling at Bucky as he pushed the cart in the direction of the boy's clothes section. 

“You need to try on clothes first,” Steve said, ruffling Tony’s hair and giving him a faint smile. “I promise you can walk around after its all said and done.”

Tony huffed but relented. Clothes shopping wasn’t so bad for him, it wasn’t like when Pepper used to buy his clothes, Papa and Daddy always picked out things he wanted, and when he grew out of them, they quickly got him another in the next size up. 

Entering the boy’s section Tony was assaulted with the number of Avenger’s themed outfits that were on display. “That doesn’t even look like me,” Steve huffed, thumbing the Captain America shirt on the front of the display rack.

“You sound like Tony now,” Bucky laughed “It looks exactly like you, calm down.” Tony and Steve exchanged looks and then glare at Bucky, as they silently move through the aisle for 6T sizing. 

Bucky lifted Tony out of the cart and set him on the floor while Steve pulled out a host of plain tee-shirts and shirts with band logos. They needed to be quick and efficient. Tony hated being confined to the dressing room, so they opted to have him try on shirts in the aisles. However, Tony also hated being undressed in public, so they were at an impasse. Bucky moved to pull the shirt Tony was wearing over his head.

“Papa…No!” Tony whined running in place to signify his embarrassment.  
“Well we could go to the dressing room,” Bucky said half-heartedly, he already knew the answer would be no. 

“Fine,” Tony relented cheeks hot with embarrassment as his Papa stripped him of his shirt to try on another one. 

“Too small looks like you’ve grown a bit since yesterday.” Bucky chuckled again as Steve handed him a size up. “There, that’s much better.” This time Bucky ruffled Tony’s hair.   
Bucky loved seeing Tony growing, although it made him sad that he wouldn’t stay small forever, it also made him proud to be a father. “Alright, we can handle it from here. Clint is over there in the school supply aisle, so stay where an adult can see you.”

“Ugh, I KNOW!” Tony groaned

“Six going on sixteen, huh?” A woman in the aisle picking out buy shirts said while eyeing Tony as he stomped off towards the school supply section.

“More like six going on forty-six,” Bucky chuckled turning back to the task at hand. Tony needed underwear, socks, undershirts and various other things that he would be embarrassed by if they kept him by their sides while they purchased them. 

\--------------------------------------------------------  
After 15 minutes of wandering, Tony came running back to Steve and Bucky, but he did not come empty-handed. He carried, well dragged behind him a brand new toolset in thick plastic.

“Daddy, can I have this?” Tony asked Steve, while Bucky looked on observing how Steve handled it.

“That’s not what we are here for Tony, put it back,” Steve said sternly watching on as Tony crossed his little arms and sat down on the plastic-encased toolset. Bucky could only chuckle at the exchange. This always happened when they went out.

Steve looked at Tony for a moment “…How much is it?” Tony stared at Steve with his big brown doe eyes knowing that his Daddy would eventually relent. Steve picked up the package, regarded the price and handed it back to Tony. “Ok, put it in the cart, but don’t think you can have a little attitude all the time and get your way.”

“But that IS what he does all the time, and you always give him his way,” Bucky said

That would be an earful later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slumber party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post. Depression will do that for you.

The back to school shopping had been a success, Bruce was able to order the more technical items that Tony needed for school, and JARVIS had made sure a food delivery for Tony’s first sleepover was scheduled. Bucky felt relieved, and for the first time in a long time excited. He and Steve loved Tony immensely, but not being able to be close to your partner because you were both exhausted from a long day of tantrums, entertaining him, or work was hard on anyone, serum or no. Steve was relieved too, after the shock of everything, Steve quickly went to work to make plans for the upcoming slumber party and the upcoming first day of school. That was one of the things that Bucky loved about Steve, he had such a can-do attitude and was willing to do anything to make Tony happy.  
That week, Steve and Bucky actually got Tony to bed at a decent hour and were able to spend quality time with each other which also felt like a triumph. Even Tony seemed more at ease than he had been in months. As the days crept closer to the slumber party though, it seemed like Tony had become more anxious about visitors.

“What will we do?” Tony asked one day while Steve was making lunch.  
“Well, whatever you guys feel like,” Steve responded, “within reason.” The added point wasn’t really needed, Tony knew that Steve or Bucky probably wouldn’t allow them in his workshop for more than a brief tour.   
“But…what?” Tony whined. Tony was nervous to have friends over that he saw and who saw him as an equal. He knit his brow staring at Steve from the other side of the island that separated them. Tony was getting taller Steve noted while looking at him as Steve continued to spread the peanut butter over the bread, but not too tall that he didn’t need to grip the edge of the island and stand on his tip toes.   
“If you like, we can bring up some of your computers so you can work on some projects.”   
“But Jemma is a biochemist!” Tony exclaimed, not sure what the alternative could be. No chemicals would be allowed he knew that for sure.  
“I am not quite sure what you want me to say sweetpea. We will make do with what we have. Papa is going to make sure you are all entertain, I am making all of your snacks, and you guys are getting pizza. Maybe a movie.”  
“Not a baby one.” Tony demanded. Steve let out a sigh. Tony loved his Disney movies, so he wasn’t quite sure why he was being so picky about playing a ‘baby’ one today.  
“Not a baby one. Whatever you guys pick…within reason.” Steve looked at Tony with loving eyes and a slight smirk. Tony was not a typical six-year-old he knew, but all the time he felt like his baby was growing up. “Why don’t you go sit at the table for lunch, and when Papa gets back from training, we can discuss it more.”  
Tony lifted his grip from the island and sat down at the table, he sighed because he still was too low to see above it totally. He didn’t want to use a booster seat; he also didn’t want to admit to Steve or Bucky that he needed it, and they didn’t press the issue. Steve set the sandwiches down on the table and sat down with Tony to partake. It often amazed Tony that no matter what they fed him at any age, Steve and Bucky willingly ate it as well. Probably a holdover from when they grew up during the depression, they didn’t waste a meal and weren’t keen when Tony did, often eating the leftovers. As they sat down to eat, Tony could hear the elevator ding signaling Bucky’s return home.  
“Hi Papa!” Tony called from the kitchen.   
“Hi, Doll!” Bucky called back heading toward the shower. Steve chuckled, Bucky and Tony could be very silly with one another. After 15 minutes in the shower Bucky came to the kitchen where they were. Steve had finished his sandwiches long ago, but Tony was still working on his one. Bucky grabbed a sandwich from the plate and took an enormous bite from it, knowing the remaining 5 were also for him.  
__________________________________________  
“So, Papa,” Steve said to Bucky, “Tony wants to know wat our plan for the slumber party is?’ Steve and Bucky exchanged a look across the table. Tony hated when they did that, had silent conversations in less than a minute. As he grew older, he noticed it more and more.  
“As long as you all are keeping the exploding technology to a minimum, whatever you want.” Bucky chuckled, he knew how important this was to Tony and understood why Tony was nervous. Were Fitz and Jemma like Tony in that they depended on Melinda for love and comfort? Would they find it weird that Tony clung to Steve and Bucky in the same way?  
“Doll, I want you to know there is nothing to be nervous about. We know you want to make a good impression, and you will.” Bucky continued.

“Who said I was nervous?” Tony huffed, looking at is remaining sandwich like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Bucky and Steve exchanged looks again, this time a smirk. Tony’s cheeks reddened. They knew him too well.

 

Finally, time for the slumber party had come, Tony waited anxiously by the door while Steve set out the snacks. Steve found it so adorable that Tony wanted to make sure his new friends had a good time. The elevator made the ding sound, signaling to Steve that Bucky and Melinda would be arriving on their private floor. As the doors opened, Fitz and Jemma came barreling out of the elevator hurtling toward Tony at top speed nearly tackling him. 

“Jemma, Fitz…” Melinda’s voice came in a stern tone slowing their speed, “We talked about this.”   
“Sorry Mama.” Fitz and Jemma said in unison.   
“Sorry Steve, they have been excited about this all week.” Melinda said to Steve as she balanced a littler one on her hip.

“Its ok, So was Tony, “ Steve responded, looking on as Tony’s cheeks reddened. “And who is this?”

“Daisy, another one of my kids who was de-aged.” Melinda said as the little girl squirmed in her arms.  
“Mama, I want to stay too!” Daisy proclaimed. “I can hang out with them!” Melinda looked exasperated as it seemed that Daisy was about to have a tantrum, and Steve felt for her, remembering the days when Tony was just as easily riled up.

“No Daisy!” Fitz said exasperatedly, “You’ll only break something or hurt yourself and cry.” Tony looked at the little girl in Melinda’s arms and felt for her. Tony picked up one of his Stark tablets and handed it to Daisy. 

“This is Stark Tech, you can project it to a hologram and never break anything.” Tony said tenderly, it was enough to make Bucky’s heart explode. As Bucky looked back at Melinda, he felt for her too. Bucky had Steve to help him with one little genius, Melinda was taking care of three all on her own. 

“If you like,” Bucky said, “Daisy can stay with us too.” He figured that Melinda could use a break. Daisy looked up at Melinda expectedly, and with a tender loving smile, Melinda simply said.  
“Sure.”

Daisy was ecstatic. She was often left out of Fitz and Jemma’s games and work and today, she was allowed to stay with them, and Tony who she thought was the sweetest guy ever. 

“I will have to get her things.”  
“That’s fine,” Bucky said, “but stay a while.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special, two in one day. I really wanted to explore some conflict in this story. Let me know what you think

Melinda relished in watching Fitz, Jemma and Tony play. It was even more charming that Tony would periodically turn to Daisy, giving her a turn at the intricate game they were playing at the hologram screen. 

“Three must be tough, huh?” Steve asked Melinda as he handed her a cup of coffee and sat down beside her on the couch. 

“Sure is, but there are so many de-aged agents and assets who are just on their own, or living at a SHIELD facility. I couldn’t have any of them in that same predicament.” Melinda said pointing to the three she claimed as her own with her chin as she took a sip of her cup of coffee.

Steve was shocked and eyed Bucky with a look of concern. They were practically orphans growing up and couldn’t even fathom how that must feel for those agents and assets that were in the same predicament as Tony. Yes, these were adults in children's bodies. And of course, Steve knew there couldn't possibly be enough resources or people for each of these agents to have the same set-up as Tony and they had, but the fact that they were on their own made Steve’s heart sting. He turned his head slightly to see the intricate equation game that the three older children were playing in the middle of the living room. It seemed like they were picking out the wrong equations or maybe the right ones? In a string of what seemed like thousands. It must have been engineering based because Tony and Fitz were scoring well over Jemma, who while she held her own, had only 10,000 points to their 45,000 and 47,000 respectively. Every time Tony bested Fitz, Tony got a little side smile, and Daisy cheered him on, making Fitz a little annoyed. Every once in a while, Tony pivoted to Daisy, to make sure she was ok with her own project or high-fiving her when he got a score above Fitz. 

Maybe another de-aged agent would be good for Tony, Steve thought, they could expand their family and build a new normal for the new member. Bucky must have sensed what Steve was thinking, because Steve felt a slight squeeze to his thigh which confirmed Bucky’s agreement. They would have to talk to Tony about it of course, and hoped that he would agree, but it felt like this was the right thing to do.

Later, while the children slept in the living room after watching a ‘baby’ movie, Steve and Bucky went around and made sure everyone was comfortable and as they picked up the empty bowls and various discarded toys and items, noticed that Daisy had her hand nestled in Tony’s. That was it. They would talk to Tony tomorrow.

______  
After a very exciting breakfast, and Melinda coming to pick up her three, Bucky and Steve sat at the table and talked to Tony.

“We want you to feel as much a part of this decision as we do,” Bucky started, “We are a family, but I think we have room for more. There are agents who dont have what we have.”

Tony thought on it for a minute. He would love to help someone like he helped Daisy yesterday and for once, not be the one who needed help with everything. They had plenty of money and resources to handle another person so why not?

“I think it's a good idea.” Tony said low, not quite a whisper but not his usual tone of voice.

“Thank you, Tony. I think this will be good for all of us.” Steve said, ruffling Tony’s hair.

\------  
Steve and Bucky went to SHIELD the next day meeting with the various caregivers and kids, one of the younger ones used to be an 80 year old quality assurance agent, and had no desire to either go to school or be in a home with other adults. “I am an old man, and if you think I am going to have a bedtime, you better mind your business.”   
Another was too dedicated to her work and only stayed in the SHIELD barracks because she would be closer to her facility. “No rent, it works for me.”

Steve and Bucky had just about given up, when out of the corner of Steve’s eye he saw a red-headed girl stop cold in the doorway. She could not have been more than 12 biologically, but all of a sudden she blurted out   
“Steve?!”

Steve was shocked, how could one of the agents have known him well enough to say his name so casually, but after looking at her eyes he knew,   
“Wanda?” He asked startled. She was not younger than Tony in this de-aged state, she was older than him. Her eyes filled with tears, how long had she been alone? As she collapsed in Steve's arms he looked at Bucky sure he understood what needed to happen next.  
“We are here to take you home now.” Steve said kindly and warm. How Tony would take this change he wasn't sure, but he knew in time he would understand.

——-----  
Tony did not understand. It was Wanda, the woman who hated him beyond her very being standing in his living room. And she was OLDER than him, what kind of sick joke was that? Bucky was the one to break it to him, and Tony was understandably upset from Bucky’s perspective. But also Bucky understood Steve and Wanda and she needed a home more than anyone.

“Doll, she needs this. Please try to understand.” Bucky said as he rubbed Tony’s back And Tony stood slightly behind the doorway to obscure himself to Steve and Wanda in the living room.

“Fine.” Tony huffed putting himself in full view of the two sitting closely together.

“Tony, sweetheart, come here.” Steve gestured Tony to the couch. Tony walked gingerly in their direction not missing Wanda’s steely look as he sat between them.

“Hi Wanda.” Tony said softly looking down at his fingers intertwined with themselves.

“Tony.” Wanda responded curtly.

“Ok guys, let's set some ground rules,” Steve started, Tony was still not making eye contact as Bucky stood in front of all three of them observing the situation. “Tony knows this, but Bucky and I are in charge here. We make rules to protect you, not to stifle you. So Wanda, no powers, unless its to protect yourself or Tony,” Wanda scoffed at that and looked off to the side. “I am serious Wanda. I know that SHIELD gave you bracelets that limit your powers, but Tony is not enhanced, so do not ever raise a hand to him” Steve said sternly. “You will both go to school, and do whatever your teachers tell you to do. Finally, everyone will be respectful of everyone in this house. Now, Wanda, you can call us Steve and Bucky or if you ever feel ready, Dad and Papa, it doesnt matter to us, but you will listen to us.” Tony scoffed at that. Now she was going to be able to call them Dad and Papa, so what was she his sister or something? Steve knit his brows and looked down at Tony “You know better young man.” Steve said, “And I expect you to follow the rules like you always have. You will also respect Wanda’s space, her room is her room, her things are her things.”

“Her room in my house.” Tony mumbled, unable to keep his displeasure to himself.

“HEY!” Bucky spoke up finally, “Don’t talk back to you Daddy, you know the rules, corner now!” 

Tony stamped to the corner and watched the 20 minute timer appear on the wall as he heard a small cackle escape Wanda’s lips. Yup, just when things were looking up.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days were especially hard. They had to take Wanda shopping, they had to decorate her room, and they had to submit the paperwork to have her name be Wanda Anastasia Barnes-Rogers, which confirmed to Tony, that Wanda wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Not that she had to or he wanted her to, maybe if she nicer to him or was younger than him, it wouldn’t be a problem, but she wasn’t. In a few hours of being there she made sure to tell Tony in a “respectful” way, that if he even dared to look at her room she would turn his brain to mush, and he believed her.

Steve and Bucky kept telling him to give her time, let her get used to being there, let her see that he wasn't a threat, but how could he be a threat? He could barely see over the kitchen island! And she had powers. It didn't help matters that Bucky and Steve were all over her all the time, seeing what she needed, how they could help her. Sometimes he would find Bucky and Wanda speaking in Russian with each other. Sometimes he would find Steve and Wanda at the kitchen island deep, that she could see over, deep in conversation about what she was most excited about for starting school. Tony was a bit jealous, he would never admit it, but they were is Papa and Daddy, not hers. Lately the only time they seemed to acknowledge Tony when they were telling him he couldn’t do something or sending him to the corner, or telling him to give Wanda space. Tony was sick of it, on the fifth day after failing to get Bucky or Steve to spend time with him he got into the elevator and went to Bruce’s floor. 

Hearing the elevator ding, and open on his floor, Bruce immediately launched into conversation peering down at a wine bottle as he made his way to the elevator.  
“Hey I got the Cabernet you li-Tony! What are you doing here?” Bruce said as he finally looked up from the bottle.  
“I guess Tasha is coming over, I’ll leave. Sorry” Tony said dejectedly   
“No buddy, what's wrong? Why are you here? Where are Steve and Bucky?” Bruce asked in actual concern. It wasn't usual that Tony came over unannounced and even less usual that he came unaccompanied. Tony’s eyes began to fill with tears, he didn't want to cry, and he hated crying in front of anyone especially Bruce, Natasha, and Clint. As he hiccuped through his story of the worst week he has had to endure in a long time, the elevator dinged again releasing Natasha to the floor to witness Bruce comforting an obviously distraught Tony. Natasha didnt say much, only regarded Tony as he cried and listened to his story placing a gentle arm on his shoulder.   
“Bruce, I think we should order pizza tonight,” Natasha said calmly, “whats that place you like Tony?”

After three hours of pizza and movies, Tony fell into a comfortable warm sleep nestled between Natasha and Bruce. And the two adults just sat quietly beside him as he rested. After 15 minutes of that rest another ding alerted them to another visitor, Steve. He looked minorly frazzled and majorly annoyed, but seeing that Tony was already sleep, put his voice to a whisper.   
“I’m sorry guys, Tony knows better than to leave the floor, let alone without me and Bucky. I promise I will talk to him tomorrow and make sure he doesn't do this again.” Steve said hurriedly while gently picking up Tony.

“When did you notice he was missing?” Natasha’s voice was calm when she asked

“What?”   
“When did you notice he was missing, Steve?” She said again   
“Maybe 15 minutes ago, we went to say goodnight and he wasn’t in his room or ours or in the bathroom or even his workshop.” Steve responded, not sure what the point of this line of questioning was.  
“He has been here for over 3 hours. He was crying because you guys haven’t paid him any mind for the better part of a week. Now, I sympathize with Wanda just like everyone, she needs this, I agree, but you told Tony you would be his parents, so you guys need to be parents to both of them. Goodnight Steve.” Natasha was an assassin with words as well, quick efficient and deadly. Steve felt like he may stumble back from the pain of her words as he looked down at a sleeping Tony and thought back to the week that passed. As he slowly made his way to the elevator and back to their floor. 

The ride seemed to take forever even though it was only a few seconds but every millisecond Tony felt heavier in his arms. Steve just about wanted to cry too. As the door dinged and finally reached their floor, Steve felt Tony stir a bit but quickly settle back into a deep sleep. As he stepped off the elevator, Bucky came rushing to his side to regard Tony. It’s not that he thought Tony was hurt or bruised, but the panic that rose up in him when he didn't find Tony in his bed was like nothing he had ever felt in his life and he had been shot in the chest. 

“He fell asleep down there.” Steve whispered.  
“Well we will talk to him about this tomorrow.” Bucky whispered back walking with Steve past Wanda’s room and carrying Tony into his bed. They removed his shoes and pants and gently laid him under the blanket. Leaving the door slightly ajar and the hall light on for Tony in case he woke up in the night.

“We should talk tonight first,” Steve said seriously, “We haven’t paid much attention to Tony this week.” Bucky looked stunned that Steve would say such a thing, trying his damndest to recall something or some instances that would negate that. To his surprise, he couldn’t think of one singular time that could, and his guilt started to swell in him.

“You’re right, we haven’t,” Bucky said solemnly, leaning on the wall outside of Tony’s room. “He starts school tomorrow, and we haven’t done a single thing with him this week to get him ready. I don’t even think I told him that they have to wear uniforms now.” Bucky sighed, pulling his hands through his hair. They would have to make it up to Tony, but now he starts school and Bucky and Steve have been tapped for missions that can be achieved during the day while Tony and Wanda are preoccupied. It’s not like they intentionally left him out, but they wanted Wanda to feel at home and at points that came into direct conflict with their usual routine with Tony. Now tomorrow he would start school and feel like they abandoned him. 

“We can’t worry about those details now, we should be back in time for dinner lets let Tony pick a place to eat.” Steve offered. It was the best they could do under the circumstances, and Bucky agreed.

_______________

Tony woke up startled, he was in his bed, but he didn't remember how he got there. Steve or Bucky must have came to get him, and that meant he would likely receive a lecture over breakfast. He sat up and looked at the door, noticing an outfit he didn't recognize.  
“Uniforms?” He mumbled distressed. Wasn’t it embarrassing enough that they had to go to school, now they had to wear uniforms. He made his way to the bathroom to shower and get dressed, but made it two seconds before Wanda got to the door, but a quick shove let him know that she intended to go first. “No! I was here first!” Tony whined.   
“Use the other one.” Wanda said indignantly before going into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.  
Tony didn't want to use the other one, the other one was in Steve and Bucky’s room and that meant that he would be meeting with the inevitable early than anticipated. But, they couldn't be late, and he had to shower, so to their bathroom he went, not excited for one of them to sit on the toilet while he got ready to tell him how misbehaved he had been the night before, and the various privileges he would lose as a result. He entered their bedroom and laid his uniform on the bed, and made his way to their shower. After getting all cleaned and ready for the day he came out to see Bucky standing by the bed.   
“Good morning.” Tony said in a low mumble, hair still damp from the shower and towel around his waist.

“Good morning, Doll. Let me help you get ready.” Bucky said. He helped Tony into his uniform and tied the tie that went over the v-neck sweater vest. He also tied his shoes and brushed his hair. Tony wasn’t expecting all of that, but he supposed the lecture would be with both Steve and Bucky, so it would happen in the kitchen. After making sure that Tony was ready for his first day of school, Bucky and Tony made their way to the kitchen. Wanda was already sat at the table in her uniform looking disinterested in Tony as usual. As Steve placed a plate in front of Tony, the boy could hardly look up, afraid of the lecture.

“Tony--” Steve started,  
“I know, I’m sorry I left the floor without permission and didn’t tell you where I was. I wont do it again.”

“Well, yes, you should not have left the floor without telling us, and I am glad that you promise not to do it again. But we wanted to say sorry.” Steve said lovingly

Tony was confused, this was usually the time when he was lectured and they took away his tablets or gadgets.   
“Sorry? Why are you sorry?” Tony queried.  
“Because,” Bucky chimed in, “we didn't pay very good attention to you this week, and we are sorry.” A gagging noise came from Wanda, “Cool it Wanda.” Bucky warned “We want to make it up to you, so after school we can go out to any restaurant you choose.”

“Really?” Tony was suspicious.   
“Really.” Steve spoke up now urging Tony to finish some part of his meal. “Hurry up and eat something we have to drop you guys off at school.”

After finishing their meals and filing into the car the family made their way to the school, it was enormous, one campus for the elementary and middle schoolers, and one for the high schoolers. Tony wasn’t impressed, he had built places like this before, but Steve and Bucky sure were. Wanda was immersed in her music looking out the window, so no one could tell if she was impressed or not.  
As they pulled up to the drop off point Wanda jumped out of her side and Tony was helped by Bucky out of his. 

“Ok, we should be back by dinner.” Steve said  
“Ok” Tony and Wanda said in unison  
“Bruce is going to pick you up.” Bucky added  
“Ok..” again in unison  
“Wanda, look out for Tony.” Steve chimed in, both Tony and Wanda huffed at that for different reasons, Tony because why would he need her to look after him and Wanda because why would she.  
“And please..both of you, behave.” Bucky said with finality as he and Steve brushed kisses on both their heads and got in the car and drove away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is the last update for a little while, I just had so many written up that werent completed and I wanted to share.  
> I promise that the next chapter will be more fluff and the final chapter will tie everything together.
> 
> Thank you all for baring with me!

Tony walked toward the Year 1 sign that was in the massive schoolyard as Wanda made her way in the opposite direction to the Year 8 sign. Tony let out a sigh of relief, with any luck, they would rarely encounter each other in the halls and would only be forced to interact at home. That was fine for him. He rathered they both pretend that neither of them knew each other. Pushing his way through the slew of bigger ‘kids’ he finally made it to the line of other first years where Jemma gestured for him to stand beside her and Fitz. 

“You made it!” She cheered, Jemma was the most excited about this endeavor, she loved school. Fitz and Tony on the other hand were just happy to have something to take up their time that wasn't home. With any luck, they would be able to collaborate on engineering projects for most of the day and not be bothered with other trivial pursuits that they really didn’t need at this point in their lives.  
“Of course he made it, psh” Fitz groaned, it must have been a hard morning for him. Tony looked around the yard and saw just how many ‘kids’ had been deaged by Loki, it was an enormous amount. Tony knew why Loki did it to him, it was personal and the result of an argument but why all of them? Surely he didn’t know Jemma and Fitz or even all the other students for that matter. Looking over to the Starter year sign he saw Daisy, her hair in pigtails, she noticed him too and waved ferociously. Tony waved back, she was a brilliant hacker, and when they aged more they could probably collaborate on experiments too. As he settled in the line a boy, slightly taller than him pushed through knocking Tony a little off balance.

“Outta my way.” The boy threatened. Tony didn’t know the boy, he was sure of it, but he looked very familiar he was blonde with blue eyes, he reminded him a bit of Steve. Tony didnt want to fight, so he just moved out of the boys way, giving him the space beside him and turning his attention toward the woman who stood at the front of the line. An agent he was certain, she didnt wear a SHIELD uniform, instead really smart brown slacks and a white shirt. Her hair was curly and sat on her head like a crown and her smile was really beautiful. 

“Alright everyone!” She yelled getting the attention of the clamoring Year 1’s. “My name is Miss Jordan, I am one of the instructors for Year 1’s. We are going to seperate you into 4 groups and then go in to the classroom. If I call your name, Tell me the name you want me to call you and then follow me.  
“Barnes-Rogers, Anthony!” Tony walked toward the woman.  
“Tony.” He said softly as he stood in line beside her.  
“Tony, got it.” She smiled  
“May, Leo!”  
“Fitz”  
“May, Jemma!”  
“Jemma’s fine”  
Tony was relieved that they would all be in the same class. Which meant that Miss Jordan was likely a science based teacher, and knowing the efficiency of SHIELD they would have thought that through. As she continued to read through names until she got to her final one.  
“Storm, Jonathan”  
“Johnny.” The blonde boy responded, walking over to the line where Tony and the others stood. Tony’s eyes got wide, he knew Johnny Storm, in fact, when he was bigger, he had a somewhat contentious relationship with Johnny’s brother-in-law, Reed Richards.  
“Alright everyone, we are so excited to start today, so follow me to the classroom.” Miss Jordan said guiding them into the building and down the long well lit corridor. It was lined with pictures that Tony was sure was more for that state than the actual attendees of the school, signs like “You can do it!” and “Days of the Week!”  
As they reached classroom 1-B Tony noticed that the were surrounded by several round tables with 4 seats around each of them.  
“Ok everyone, please take a seat and grab your name tags because that is your chair for the rest of the year.”  
Tony, Jemma and Fitz grabbed their tags and sat a table near the middle of the room. As the other seats filled around them. They noticed that there was one seat left the one next to them and one person left, Johnny.  
“Johnny,” Miss Jordan chimed, “Why don’t you sit with Jemma, Fitz and Tony.” Tony could not be sure as the squeak of the seats and shuffling of bags may have masked it, but he was sure that he heard Johnny let out a sigh at her request, and he sauntered over sitting down on the opposite side of Tony. 

“Probably was forced to be here.” Jemma whispered in Tony’s ear. That sounded awful to Tony. For all of their faults, Steve and Bucky never forced Tony to do anything he didnt want to, and to be forced to go to school when you used to be an adult and past these things is probably no big fun either.

The day started with Miss Jordan explaining her credentials, she was a top tier engineer with Ph.D’s in engineering, Math, and Chemistry. Like all of the teachers at this school, she is a SHIELD agent with hours in the field and had taken an intensive 2 year Education/Psychology Masters. The students in this class were science inclined which is why she is their teacher and would be with her for the entirety of their time at South Hills. They would learn new concepts and discuss them amongst each other, but they would also have to take compulsory courses required by the state, like art and music, and gym. Everyone groaned at that, none of them were eager to have to take elementary classes. They were also told that when they were in public, they were to behave like normal 1st graders, and when the school visit alert went off, they would have to do the same, as it signaled the visit of a superintendent or other official and it would be hard to explain how 6 year olds are able to answer such complex questions. She also informed that that drills would be done to make sure when the real thing happened, they would be ready. Jemma of course wrote everything down, she ate up that she was in class again. 

After her introduction she made a show of introducing everyone to their new ‘friends’ as she put it. It made sense that she would intersperse elementary school speak with their educational pursuits, that way when a visit occurred, the students wouldn't be caught unawares or confused by the change in speaking.

“Alright everyone, let’s all say hi to our new friends! I want you to say your name and your favorite people.” Miss Jordan said, Tony rolled his eyes at that but all the students did it anyway, mostly they all said their parents, or their older siblings but when it was Johnny’s turn, he only said he couldn’t think of one right now. 

After a few hours of arguing theory in a “respectful way with our friends” as Miss Jordan put it, it was time for lunch and then recess. Apparently, Year 8’s and Year 1’s spent this time together, much to Tony’s dismay, as he noticed Wanda and a group of other girls at her table. 

Tony made his way to the shorter table with Fitz and Jemma, as Tony and Wanda successfully ignored each others existence. It was a silent agreement, but if they could keep it up, they could sail through their time together smoothly.

Tony unpacked his lunch from Bucky, spaghetti. It was kept in a heating lunchbox and warmed to perfection. Jemma talked on and on about how interesting everything was and Fitz argued with her on the recently discussed bioengineering theory that Miss Jordan presented earlier. Miss Jordan watched over the smaller students helping some cut their food, talking other through the theories they discussed earlier, and just being helpful in general. Just as Tony got up to empty his spaghetti bowl of the remaining sauce before packing away his lunch box, Johnny walked in the opposite direction towards the door, and before either of them noticed, they collided, effectively silencing the cafeteria. Johnny looked down at his shirt, now covered with spaghetti sauce and looked at Tony with such disdain that Tony could practically taste it. Tony turned around to see Wanda look in his direction and then turn back around and before he could register what his next step would be, Johnny said “FLAME ON”. A large light erupted.  
“Johnny, NO!” Miss Jordan erupted from her seat, pressing a button that extinguished his flame and left only a scowling Johnny in its place.

“Johnny, we do NOT flame in here, no matter what. I am sure that Tony is sorry for messing up your shirt. Tony,” Miss Jordan continued turning to Tony, “What do we do when we hurt our friends?” Tony was annoyed that she said it in that way, but understood that it was part of her training.  
“I’m sorry Johnny, I really didnt mean to.” Tony said softly, still afraid of the flame that erupted from the boy not long ago.

“Good, Now Johnny, let's get you a new vest, and then you can join your friends for recess.” Miss Jordan assured ushering Johnny out of the room as he looked back at Tony.

On the schoolyard it was uneventful, a bunch of agents and scientists who you could clearly delineate between. The agents were on the jungle gym doing various tricks and splits and climbs, while the scientists had their tablets out reading the latest journal article. Tony, Jemma and Fitz were a mix between the two, having spent time in the field and in the lab. Tony was on the monkey bars climbing back and forth debating with his friends the use of nanotech in body armor and human care when he felt a harsh push and fell to the ground. 

“I am going to make this hell for you Stark.” Johnny said towering over Tony’s body in the sand. The wind was knocked out of him “I promise that I will make this all hell.”Jemma came now to push Johnny out of the way.

“Stop being a jerk Johnny!” Jemma cried rushing to Tony’s side. From his back he standing over by the wall, he saw Wanda staring at him, strange look on her face. He didnt have time to process it now, he only stood up as Miss Jordan ran over.

“Tony! Is everything ok?”  
“Yes. I just fell, my fingers lost its grip.” Tony lied looking at Johnny.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty long for me,  
> sorry if it feels rushed, I had a hard time organizing my thoughts...

When the school day finally ended, Tony was exhausted. Between managing glares from Johnny and trying hard to participate in the conversation on structural engineering theory, which Jemma struggled and Fitz and Tony were by far the most conversive, Tony was ready to end the day. After getting his things and making his way out the door, Tony met Wanda at the edge of the school yard where cars and people were picking up their various wards. The entrance of the high school there were older ‘kids’ making their ways to buses, or cars on their own, not needing to wait for an ‘adult’ to be released to. Tony longed for when he would be able to do that, though it seemed like it wouldn’t be for quite a while. Wanda and Tony waited together but not together standing an arm length apart. Unlike this morning, Wanda’s hair had been down on her shoulders, and her bag was lazily slung on one shoulder. If Tony didnt know any better, Wanda seemed like just an average pre-teen girl. 

“Why did you lie?” Wanda said coldly, she wasn’t looking at Tony, but he knew she was talking to him.   
“About what?” Tony asked, looking straight ahead not even trying to make eye contact. Wanda was not his favorite person, and they had to live with each other, not like each other. If she wouldnt look at him, why would he look at her?  
“You know what, that Johnny kid, why did you lie about what he did to you?”

Tony didn't know how to answer that. He could have told on Johnny, could’ve gotten him in trouble, but it didn't seem worth it. Johnny was mad about something else, which meant he was mad about everything. And if Johnny was anything like Tony, he probably couldn’t control his emotions or feelings like he used to and Tony couldn’t fault him for that.

“I mean, I don’t know. It didn't seem important.” Tony finally responded after a few minutes of silence. Wanda only scoffed at that and kept staring forward. Tony glared at her, why did she ask questions if she was only going to scoff at him, as he opened his mouth to say something smart back at her, a horn honk got his attention. It was Bruce and Natasha, as promised to pick them up. Bruce put the car in park and went to Meet Tony and Wanda at the gate, waving at the teachers in the yard as he did.

“So, how was your day guys?” He asked excitedly. To him Tony and Wanda were really kids, smart kids, worldly kids, but kids. “Learn anything cool?”

“Fine.” Was the only thing Wanda and Tony said in unison. Truth be told, both of them had an overwhelming day. Wanda spent time with various enhanced instructors to learn more limits to her powers. She also had to take a language course which she wasn’t prepared for. Meeting other enhanced humans with what the world would call “magical powers” wasn't as overwhelming as it was in the past, but interacting with them, learning the hierarchy was strange. 

“Bucky sent a message a few moments ago saying they were on their way back . He told us to remind you Tony to pick a restaurant to go to.” Natasha said from the passenger seat not looking back as Tony was strapped into his booster seat and Wanda hopped into her own seat. When the two were settled into their respective seats, Bruce pulled off. Wanda stared out the window as if she was deep in thought. Keeping a safe distance between her and Tony glaring at him if he dared to cross the invisible border she placed between them. Tony kept himself stuck on his side of the car, looking at the back of Bruce’s head. No longer the salt and pepper he remembered, but was resolutely more gray. Sometimes Tony forgot that Steve and Bucky did not age like everyone else due to the serum and being frozen. They always seemed to have the same faces, no additional lines or stray gray hairs. Tony was sure they would probably still look younger than him when he finally reached the age he was before all of this. 

They made their way back to the tower, with Bruce only chiming in periodically to ask about homework or classes, or classmates. When the question about classmates came up it was avoided by Tony, with the boy only saying minimal things about his classmates. Of course he spoke of Jemma and Fitz, but when the subject came to others he may have gotten to know, he skirted the subject, effectively ended that line of conversation. That worried Bruce a bit, but he was sure it was due to Tony being given so much information in a short amount of time. Homework was an easy thing for Tony, they were asked to read a recent journal publication on biological science trends and summarize it for the group.Tony didn’t mind talking about the article at all, as it was more in Bruce’s branch of science anyway dealing with gamma radiation. Bruce seemed to perk up at the mention of the article, noting that he worked with the author, a scientist in pennsylvania. 

Wanda had a bit more work to do, she had to write a paper on the merits of replacing everyday metal with vibranium, a french language assignment, and do a controlled change with her powers. If Natasha didn’t know any better, and with the exception of the use of her powers, she would think that Wanda was a typical student at a typical school. Nat supposed the track that Wanda was on was designed by Charles Xavier, to allow Wanda the chance to learn new skills while also learning to control her powers. It was smart. The change did more to Tony and Wanda than change their bodies, in some ways it changed their minds too. Paths that were previously closed due to trauma were remapped and the two had a chance to start again. If only others were given that chance. 

When they finally arrived back at the tower, the two children were allowed to go to their floor unattended, which was weird for Tony, they never let him be alone. He supposed that having another person there who could reach the shelves made it easier to make that decision. In some ways he felt the freedom, in other ways it felt completely unfair. While Wanda had assured Steve and Bucky that she would never use her powers against Tony, he was still wary of her and her abilities. His best bet, he thought, was to steer clear from her and avoid making her upset. Both he and Wanda made their way to their rooms, closing each door as they entered. Tony never felt more trapped in a space but he did not know if Wanda was coming or going or rather what mood he would find when she came face to face with him. Maybe Wanda felt the same, as he never heard her door open Tony mused after changing out of his school clothes. They were stained from falling from the jungle gym. Bucky, who generally did laundry would probably assume that Tony did it while playing and just clean it without question. It was quiet in the house, that feeling was terribly lonely, before Wanda arrived, the floor would be filled with laughter, now in order to keep the peace until their parents got back they lived in that silence. All and all, they were only alone for an hour before the elevator signaled the arrival of Bucky and Steve. 

“Where is everybody?” Steve called from the entrance. It was quiet, and there was no sign that either of his children were home, but the sound of their doors opening and the sound of their feet walking toward the entrance made it clear that they were.

As Tony came closer, Steve made a grab to pick him up kissing him on the cheek and then passing him to Bucky so Bucky could do the same. Wanda got similar treatment, although she got a forehead kiss, and wasn’t picked up, the love that Bucky and Steve felt for the two of them was apparent.

“So sweetheart, any idea what you want to eat tonight?” Steve asked Tony.  
A shy smirk came across Tony’s face as he gently said “Mediterranean.” 

“Doll, you are speaking my language!” Bucky proclaimed tossing Tony in the air to hear a giggle escape from the boy and setting him down. “Let Daddy and I get showered and ready and head out for a night on the town.”

“But not too late, Bruce says you guys have homework.” Steve added.

Tony and Wanda both groaned at that. Leave it to Steve to remind them it was a school night.

Dinner went on without a hitch, Wanda and Tony both gave them the play by play of their days, their teachers, and classes. Bucky felt like they had made the right decision sending the kids to the SHIELD school. Steve felt calmer now that it seemed they had enjoyed themselves in their day. He watched Wanda eye Tony curiously a few times when he mentioned certain parts of the day vaguely, hopefully in time they would get along. The psychiatrists at the parent orientation had been very clear that although the deaged agents still maintained their memories, and minds, their brains were developing like normal children and sometimes those adult emotions would not be well contained by child reasoning. Steve hoped that this was one of those times and that Wanda through school would ease into her relationship with Tony.  
____________________

Days had turned into weeks, and weeks had turned into months and it seemed that the family had settled into a routine. Tony and Wanda went to school, came home and did homework. Some days when Tony wanted a snack after school that he couldn’t get to without assistance or needed to be cooked on the stove, Wanda would even do it for him. She didn’t speak to him as she did it though, she only facilitated the act for Tony in the most limited way she could. Some days Bucky or Steve or sometimes both went on missions. On these days, another member of the team would pick the two up from school and leave them to their own devices until Steve and Bucky returned, unless their return was slated for late at night or days later. Then they would have live-in babysitters for a time.

Bucky often complained that Tony’s uniforms were getting extremely dirty, or torn and had to be washed almost daily or replaced for that reason. Whenever he requested that Tony be gentler with his school clothes, Tony would look off and nod, but again he would come home with ripped patches or dirty shirts as if he had been dragged.

“Tony, today, please don’t play so rough, ok?” Bucky asked over breakfast. He and Steve were going to be home today. So they were able to eat together. 

“Yeah sweetie,” Steve added “we are so happy that you are having a good time with your friends, but we have to wash your uniforms or buy new ones almost every day, and I know that Fitz and Jemma aren’t getting so dirty.” Of course they knew that. Steve probably talked to Melinda constantly swapping stories and tips. It was exasperating.

Tony nodded, playing with the eggs on his plate. He didn’t want to tell them that nearly everyday, Johnny was knocking him off of the jungle gym, ripping his clothes, or tossing his lunch in the trash. Which is why he often wanted a snack when he got home from school, and also why his clothes came back ruined. Sometimes Fitz and Jemma intervened, and they would get dirty too, but Tony soon asked them to stop and so of course it seemed like he was rougher on his clothes.

“I’ll try.” Tony said quietly.   
“That's all we can ask Doll.” Bucky responded planted a kiss on Tony’s forehead. Tony noticed the weird look that Wanda had on her face as he spoke. It irritated him that she always gave him that look. She gave that look whenever he came limping back from a scuffle with Johnny. When he came home and wanted a snack and Steve and Bucky weren’t around to help him, so she had to. He turned to glare at her, he was up his rope and she wasn't helping at all with her nasty looks. He couldn’t say anything or risk sounding whiny. What could he say to her? Stop looking at me? That was a sure fire way to get in trouble.

Today he hoped would be better. It was about to be back to school night and during recess, all of the students would be putting together their displays for their parents when they arrived to see what they had done this year in school. Some of the displays were extremely time consuming and Miss Jordan, along with the other teachers suggested that they use their recess time to complete them. There is no way that Johnny would bother him then, they would all be too busy. Or so he hoped. Johnny was a variable. Some days he didn't bother Tony at all. Other days he seemed to be all over Tony. 

The beginning of the day at school was somewhat fun, it was music day and all of the students were learning or mastering a new instrument. Tony had picked the guitar as his instrument and his teacher had told him he was getting pretty good at playing many of the songs they were asked to practice. At lunch, Tony went for his lunch box only to find it empty, again. Tony couldn’t be phased by that though. As an adult, he went sometimes days with only coffee. Granted in this new body he had to lean into its needs more often, but he wouldn’t be broken that easy by Johnny. As he waited for Jemma and Fitz to finish their lunches, they shared a bit of their with him as well, he thought more on his project, nanobots that he had programmed to display metallic images of him and his dads and Wanda. He didn’t want to include her in his project, but figured it would be easier than hearing Steve or Bucky say that it wasn’t nice to exclude her. They never seemed to notice her steely looks in Tony’s direction. Those looks which could be disgust, or irritation, or whatever. Tony didnt know. He barely knew Wanda, so it was difficult to interpret her looks. Finally, Fitz stood up, signaling he was done with his meal, so Tony and Jemma followed him to the school yard where they would finish their displays.

As Tony tested his display for the 3rd time he took out a tablet to finish the programming. He had worked on this for weeks. It is not an easy feat when you aren’t allowed to use tools without supervision, and it is not like they make safety blow torches for elementary school students. Tony was also excited to see his Daddy and his Papa’s faces when they saw the final product. No one adored him like those two and cheered him on like them either. As he finished the last algorithm and turned back to the plastic tray that housed his nanobots he saw a very happy Johnny walking his way. 

“Hey Stark. Cute little project.” Johnny mocked watching as the display changed from Steve and Bucky and Tony to Steve and Bucky and Wanda. “I think it could be better.” Just as Tony was about to get up and walk away, Johnny’s hand became a glowing flame. A smirk on Johnny’s face let Tony know all he needed to know, and Johnny's hand melting the nanobots to the tray making the images go still, confirmed his thoughts. Tony didn't say anything, just let tears fall down his face. Jemma and Fitz were frozen. Yes, Johnny could be cruel, but they never thought he could be that cruel. 

“Ohhh Stark, are you crying?” Johnny mocked again.  
“That's not my name.” Tony hiccuped softly tears overcoming his voice.

“Whatyousay Stark?” Johnny asked amused, he didn't hear Tony, but the fact that Tony had actually cried this time seemed to amuse him.

“I SAID THAT'S NOT MY NAME!” Tony yelled as he slapped the plastic tray that once held his intact nanobots across Johnny’s face.

Johnny was in shock, at least that's what Tony saw in his eyes before Miss Jordan came over and grabbed Tony and Johnny, ushering them into the classroom. As he was ushered to the corridor he noticed Wanda with her arms crossed, smirking at him.

\------  
Tony and Johnny sat in the back corners of the room in child sized desks. Long after the school day ended, there they sat. Miss Jordan did that on purpose so their respective guardians would have to enter the school to pick them up. At 3:45 pm Miss Jordan stood up and went outside the door. Likely to speak with the guardians before they even saw the children. He felt like a child. Being forced into a corner, having to wait for their parents to pick them up, and likely have to listen to the lecture all the way home.

The door opened shortly after and Bucky entered with a solemn look on his face. He studied Tony for a bit before extending his hand and beckoning Tony to grab it. Tony did not pause only grabbing Bucky’s hand and exiting to the hall.

“I will have a junior agent send you the footage. I hope both you and Mr. Rogers will be able to make it tonight to discuss further.” Miss Jordan said quickly as Tony and Bucky walked past her. Tony kept his head completely down as they made it to the car.

The ride was silent, with Bucky only pausing to sigh frustratedly. The tension was thick and if Tony didnt know what it felt like to be crushed under concrete, he would have thought this was the worst pressure he had ever felt.   
When they finally reached their floor, Steve stood up smiling ready to greet his family, but Bucky ended that quickly.

“Tony, room.” Bucky said sternly  
“Bu-” Tony started but that was quickly silenced by a glare from Bucky. Seeing the seriousness in his face, Tony backed away slowly and ran directly to his room closing the door tight. 

Forty minutes later Steve opened the door to alert Tony to wash his hands for dinner. He obliged. Normally, Tony would argue with them, plead with them, but the looks on both of their faces made it clear that this was not a normal day. After cleaning his hands and sitting in his seat, he looked down solemnly at his plate and started eating the broccoli.

“Tony,” Steve began, “your teacher sent us a video. And we were not happy with what we saw. JARVIS please play the footage sent by Miss Jordan.”

The video played, but it was only a snippet of the entire exchange. The video only showed Tony smacking Johnny in the head with the plastic tray. In the brief 30 second video, Tony also saw Wanda step into the frame, but stop short once Tony hit Johnny.

“Care to explain yourself?” Steve asked, it wasn't a real question, Steve and Bucky had already made up their minds that Tony was completely wrong. So Tony could only shrug as an answer. 

“A shrug? Really? What were you thinking, hitting people in anger is never acceptable!” Bucky scolded. “I am really disappointed in you Tony, I thought we raised you better than that.”

Those words stung Tony. They didn’t know all he had been through without complaint, and they were saying something like this? The anger in Tony’s heart welled to the surface, he wanted to scream and yell, but all he could think to do in that moment was to pick up his plate and throw it at the wall.

Bucky’s eyes went wide at that action and Tony heard the distinct sound of the chair being pushed back as Bucky stood up. Steve saw the look in both Tony and Bucky’s eyes. They were defiant. Tony may not be their biological child, he was like Bucky in so many ways. Steve gently walked over to Bucky, pushing him down in his seat. 

“Anthony,” Steve said calmly “Lets go to your room and talk.” Tony knew what that meant. They only went to his room to ‘talk’ when he was getting a spanking. It was so unfair, he wanted to wail, but all he could do was allow heavy tears to fall down his cheeks as Steve pushed him toward his bedroom.

“Tony, look at me,” Steve said grabbing Tony’s chin. Tony couldn't make eye contact with him it was so unfair. “Your behavior today was unacceptable. I want you to understand that. Your Papa and I love you, and want what is best for you always, we expect you to behave yourself. I don’t mean when you talk back or even when you get a bit ahead of yourself. I mean when you raise your hand to another person it should only be in defense or in protection. What you did today, was not like you. I know you will not do it again, but I am afraid you have to be punished accordingly. 

“Daddy NOOO!” Tony wailed. He was embarrassed, sure that Wanda could hear him through the door. 

“I’m not very happy about it either.” Steve said, pulling Tony’s pants to his knees and bending him over. The slap surged through Tony thighs. He knew that Steve wasn’t even giving him a fraction of his strength but the embarrassment of it all made it that much worse. Another hard slap made Tony wail louder. Steve went rapidly, not speaking during it letting Tony wail. After 20 slaps he was done and righted Tony.

“I want you to think about today, and how you can be better going forward.” Steve said sternly eye level with Tony. “Now, get washed up and go to bed. Papa and I have to meet with your teacher.”

Like that Steve left the room, leaving Tony to heave tears into his pillow. As Steve walked into the kitchen he noticed Wanda giving him a harsh look. Steve couldn’t deal with that right now, he had a hysteric 6 year old crying in his bedroom, a meeting with his teacher, a mission overnight.

“Wanda, we have to go to the school. Keep an eye on Tony while we go. We will be back, but have a mission overnight so you will need to help get him ready in the morning and Clint will get you to school.” Steve said matter of factly. 

“Sure.” Wanda said curtly turning back to her meal. She was just as moody as Tony today Steve thought.

“Alright Buck, lets go.” Steve said as he and Bucky exited.

\-----

“Mrs. Richards, Mr. Barnes, Mr. Rogers. I am so thankful you could meet with me on such short notice.” Miss Jordan started as the three adults sat on the opposite side of her desk. “I want to talk with you about Tony and Johnny.”

“We had a long conversation with Tony about his behavior,” Steve interrupted. Bucky was still fuming, arms crossed. “He will not behave like that ever again. And Sue,” Steve began turning to the woman to his left. “I am so sorry that Tony treated Johnny this way.”

“Mr. Rogers, I am happy Tony will not behave this way ever again. But did you look at the full video?” Miss Jordan queried.

“All 30 seconds of it.” Steve said in an indignant tone.

“Damn junior agents.. It was a compilation of videos of Johnny throwing out Tony’s lunch, knocking him off the jungle gym and dragging him across the yard. What happened today was just a response to months of bullying on the part of Johnny.”

“MONTHS!” Bucky yelled. He was furious and shocked. “Why didn't you tell us if it was going on that long?!”

“Mr. Barnes,” Miss Jordan started flustered “As we said in the parent orientation, we allow students to handle conflict on their own unless it gets especially bad. Tony refused to tell us that Johnny was bullying him, and as we said before, we will not intervene if we are not prompted to do so.”

“I think a few months is prompting enough!” Bucky steamed.

“Did he tell you?” Miss Jordan asked.

“Well, no, but how can we help him if you are telling us.” Bucky said a little more calmly. 

“I think I can speak for what is happening,” Sue said softly, finally jumping in. “Johnny did not want to be here, and my husband, is making him. My husband is enamored with experiments, and did not want a child running around as a distraction. When we took in Stephen, he was able to help take care of Johnny to some degree, but Reed thought the school was the best way for them to be out of his hair while he worked. I am sorry for this, Johnny is usually so easygoing, but this experience has been hard on him. And my husband doesn’t make it any easier.” 

Steve sighed, it was hard for Johnny, but he was brutalizing Tony. That would not stand. “What are the options?” Steve asked finally. Feeling overwhelming guilt for what transpired earlier in the night. 

“Johnny will be going to SHIELD Therapy at lunch and recess starting Friday.” Miss Jordan said simply. “Tony will be in in-school suspension for 1-day Friday as well.” She turned to Sue, smiling gently, “This experience has not been easy for Johnny, but that doesn't mean we are going to abandon him, we want him to know that.”

\-----  
When Steve and Bucky returned home, Wanda was sat on the couch in the living room. A glass of water in one hand and her French book in the other. 

“Where is Tony?” Bucky asked sadly.  
“Sleep.” Wanda responded, another curt response. “He cried for an hour and then fell asleep. I made him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in case he gets hungry in the middle of the night.” With that, Wanda got up and went to her room. Wanda likely knew that Tony was being bullied and didn’t say anything, but then again, Bucky thought, they didn’t ask either. 

Steve sat down on the couch, in the same warm spot that Wanda left holding out his arm so his partner could join him. “We are terrible parents aren’t we?” Steve asked sadly, Bucky didn’t respond, but at this point he agreed. How could they not know for months their son, the boy they promised to protect was being bullied? They didn’t see it because they didn’t want to. They were happy with their little family, but didn’t see that one of them was struggling. Bucky stood up.

“We have to go.” He sounded like the soldier when he said that.

“I know, it can’t be helped. We will talk to Tony tomorrow.” Steve said sadly as they dressed for their mission and exited.

\----------

Tony’s eyes felt stuck together when he finally came to. They were red and swollen. He really didn’t want to go to school. As his eye’s came into focus, he saw a sandwich on his nightstand. Probably from Steve or Bucky in the middle of the night. As he pushed himself up, he saw that he was still in his clothes from yesterday. How embarrassing. He wailed like a child and acted like a child and worst of all Wanda heard him. He would never live that down. 

After taking his time getting dressed he made his way to the kitchen. Wanda stood over the stove making eggs.

“Where’s Daddy and Papa?” Tony asked, he didn’t want to see them but they usually were there before he left for school at least.

“Work. Here.” Wanda said, putting a plate of eggs in front of Tony to eat for breakfast. 

“I’m not hungry. I don’t feel good. I should stay home.” Tony responded not looking up at her. He suddenly felt a hand grasp his forehead. It shocked him, staring up at Wanda she had her opposite hand on her head. Was she taking his temperature?

“You don’t feel like you have a fever. Eat your food. We will be late.” She said simply. Tony picked at it a bit, and when Wanda was satisfied, she grabbed his bookbag and led him to the elevator so they could meet Clint in the garage. The ride was uneventful, Tony occasionally threw glances at Wanda, why was she acting so weird? As they pulled up to the school yard, Wanda hopped out first, coming to the other side to help Tony out. Again, Tony thought, what is this weirdness? 

“Your Dad’s are picking you up. They just messaged and said they were on their way home. Have a good day!” Clint called through the window. Wanda nodded grabbing Tony’s hand and leading him into the schoolyard where Fitz and Jemma were sitting down, waiting to go in.

“Tony!” Jemma practically screamed. They hadn’t talked at all since yesterday and she was nervous for him. 

“Hi,” Tony responded softly. He was embarrassed of his childish behavior, and didnt feel up to talk about it, but Jemma could go on for hours if left to her own devices. 

“Give him room Jemma!” Fitz yelled. “Lets go over here.” Fitz grabbed Tony’s arm and led him to the other side of the jungle gym away from prying eyes. They still had a few minutes before they would be let into the school and Fitz could see that Tony was anxious. 

Before Tony could catch his breath, he felt another jerk. What was with people grabbing him today? But it wasnt Wanda or Jemma that grabbed him, he turned suddenly to face Johnny himself.

“You got me in trouble Stark!” He growled pulling his fist back and punching Tony in the face. Tony could feel the blood coming from his nose. As he braced for Johnny to punch him again, he saw a red streak and felt free. When he looked Johnny was pushed 10 feet away and on his butt. Looking to his right, all he could see was Wanda, heaving redness in her eyes.

“Hey you little toad, no one picks on my kid brother but me!” She yelled, “Get behind me!” She barked at Tony, Jemma and Fitz who all were in a state of shock from Wanda’s action. “NOW!” Without hesitation, they all lined up behind her, Tony grabbing at her waist. Everything was happening so fast.

As Johnny stumbled to get on his feet, a lanky black haired boy around Wanda’s age rushed to help him up. Dusting the boy off and setting him on his feet again.

“Whose that bozo?” Jemma said still gripping Fitz who was gripping Tony who was gripping Wanda.

“Stephen.” Wanda said calmly. As they began to lessen their grips, the lanky boy rushed over to Wanda, staring her in the face. He looked angry.

“Hey! You leave him alone, if you want to get to him you have to go through me!” The lanky boy said with venom in his voice.

“Well, I guess it's through you then.” Wanda said, as her fist glowed red and she cold cocked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! Wanda is not so bad right? Steve and Bucky make mistakes like all parents do, but in the final chapter they will redeem themselves.


	14. Chapter 14

“Now you are fighting?” Steve said, his voice laced with disbelief. Wanda and Tony were sat on the couch and Steve and Bucky stood over them. “Pushing Johnny solves nothing!”

“You’re absolutely right, Wanda should have punched him in the mouth, that would have shut him up.” Tony grumbled looking off to the side, holding an icepack to his nose.

“Tony…” Bucky warned. He didn’t want to be too stern, they made a terrible mistake yesterday. “You have every right to be mad at me and Daddy, we were wrong, and we are sorry.” Tony made eye contact with Bucky, this is the second time they admitted they were wrong. “You don’t have to forgive us right away, you forgive us in your own time, but that doesn’t mean that fighting, at school especially, is ok.” Tony huffed, shifting the ice and turning away again.

“And you Wanda, why didn’t you tell us that something was wrong? We know you love your brother, but you shouldn’t deal with that alone. We could have handled it. That’s our job.”

“Papa, it wasn’t my place, Tony had to tell you what he was feeling, and he didn’t. You told me to look out for him, so I did.” Wanda said, arms crossed. Tony could only stare at her with astonishment. It was the first time she had called Bucky, Papa. Today she called him her kid brother. What was going on.

“Yeah!” Tony jumped in. “You told her to look out for me, now you are yelling at her. Make up your minds.”

Bucky and Steve were both shocked. Tony and Wanda defending each other? What was going on. While they were happy that they were finally getting along, why did it have to be through a fight?  
“Quiet you,” Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle. “Go get in your pajamas and wait in your room. Daddy and I want to apologize properly.” Tony let out a little huff, and jumped off the couch to go to his room. Bucky knew that Tony used to be big, but all he saw was a cute six year old stomping his little feet down the hall. Turning back to Wanda, Bucky and Steve continued their lecture.  
“Wanda, we are so happy that you want to look out for Tony, but when there is trouble, we need you to be the older sibling and tell us. Not take matters into your own hands.” Bucky said in Russian. Steve was annoyed, but understood the reasoning. 

“I wanted to let him handle it on his own, but he couldn’t or wouldn’t. I couldn’t let it go on.” Wanda responded in English.

“Well, that may be, but actions have consequences. You are grounded for 1 month. Hand over your phone.” Steve said seriously.

“I don’t have it.” Wanda said in response

“Wanda…” Bucky said 

“No, I’m serious. I must have dropped it when I punched that Strange boy.” Wanda said

“Don’t call the boy Strange!” Steve said exasperatedly 

“That's his name! Stephen Strange” Wanda said. 

“Oh… uh, sorry.” Steve said, slightly embarrassed for his outburst. “Well it's a good thing you don’t have your phone. You will not be able to use it for a long time. You also have a very fun suspension that you get to spend with us for 3-days.”

Wanda’s arms were still crossed and she stared down at her lap. She wasn’t upset for being punished. She expected it, she knew when the day started she was going to teach that kid a lesson, who was he to mess with her brother. It suddenly dawned on Wanda, after months of ignoring him and antagonizing him, she had begun to love him and care for him, and be protective of him. This wasn’t the man she remembered and hated, this was the boy who she learned was sensitive, and creative and nonviolent. 

As she lifted her head to face her parents, a buzzing sound came from her left by the elevator. Bucky, Steve and Wanda focused their attention on a yellow ring of light opened up and out popped Stephen.

“YOU HAVE 15 MINUTES!” A woman’s voice yelled from the other side of the portal. He was a little tall for his age, Bucky thought, and if he didn’t have that huge bruise on his upper cheek, he may even be handsome. Bucky looked over to Wanda and smirked, “Thats my girl.” Steve punched him in the shoulder making Bucky rub the spot.

“Don’t encourage her!” Steve yelled, “What are you doing here young man?” He finished turning back to the pre-teen boy who was now in his living room. 

“I’m sorry sir, I picked this up, I think Wanda dropped it!” He said hurriedly, clearly nervous and holding out a Stark Phone in a red case. Wanda stood up walking toward him slowly reaching out to grab it.

“Thanks…” She said confused, “Why did you bring it back to me?”

“Well, I felt bad after Sue told me that Johnny was bullying Tony. I swear I didn’t know. I was also impressed by you mean right hook.” Stephen said laughing a little as he looked down. “Also, I put my number in it, in case you want to call me.” He whispered. He didn’t want Steve or Bucky to hear that part. 

“And she will call you,” Steve said clearing his throat, “Once she is finally able to take calls in a month.” He said taking the phone from Wanda’s hand.

“You gave her the phone, get out.” Tony said from the doorway. His eyes like daggers pointing to Stephen.

“Tony! I thought I told you to go sit in your room.” Bucky said sternly, but no heat behind his words. Tony turned and ran down the hall to his room.

Stephen stumbled a bit. He didn’t think this all the way through. As he turned to exit back through the portal, Sue stepped through forcing Stephen’s eyes to go wide. 

“I told you 15 minutes.” Sue said exasperatedly, dusting off her pants. “Steve, Bucky,” She said turning to the other adults in the room. “I want to apologize for what happened today. Johnny is going through a lot, but that is no excuse. So he is going to get all the love he can from me until he comes to terms with that I am not going stop loving him. And this one,” Sue said, grabbing Stephens shoulders, “Will be doing so many chores, he won’t even be able to think about getting into fights.” Her smirk was menacing. She pushed Stephen gently toward the portal. “See you next week!” He said hurriedly as he was ushered through the portal by Sue.

“Well this is an interesting day.” Bucky sighed. Two fights, a boy with a crush on his daughter after she punched him in his face, and said boy using a portal to enter their living room. “Next time that boy comes over, you tell him to use the door like everyone else.” Bucky sighed again crossing his arms. “ Now go get washed up and in your PJ’s Wanda, you other punishment, is a movie night with your family, eating pizza and popcorn” Bucky said grabbing her shoulders. They could not be mad at her for doing their job. Yes, she would have to be punished, but she would also have to be rewarded for what she did. Wanda let out a smirk and went to her room to get ready for their movie night.

After Wanda was in her room, Bucky and Steve made their way to Tony’s room. 

Tony was sitting on the edge of the bed, Steve could tell he had ran there after pressing his ear to the door to hear what was happening in the livingroom. 

“Hey, Doll.” Bucky said softly. Bucky felt the most guilt for how things transpired the day before. He didnt ask Tony why, and he just assumed Tony was wrong. “We want to talk about what happened yesterday.” Bucky continued sitting on one side of Tony as Steve sat on the other.

“We are so sorry for how we treated you, sweetheart. We should have listened to you and not jumped to conclusions.” Steve said holding Tony’s knee.

“S’ok” Tony said softly, not wanting to look either of them in the eye. 

“It’s not. We were wrong, and sometime, while we always want to protect you, Daddy and Papa can sometimes make mistakes, and what we did yesterday was a huge one.” Steve continued. Bucky rubbed small circles in Tony’s back and little sniffles and tears came from the little boy. 

“But Doll, why didn’t you tell us what was happening?” Bucky said, more serious now. 

“You guys seemed so happy. I thought you would have to pull me out of school and then you would be stressed out again.” Tony cried. Steve and Bucky exchanged a sad look over Tony’s head.

“You were trying to protect us?” Steve questioned “Oh, sweetie, you are our top priority, you and your sister. Always. Let us worry about the details and the hows, you just be a kid.” Steve finished. They wrapped their arms around Tony. Holding him close and caressing his head. 

“Ok.” Tony hiccuped.

“Well, don’t think you get off that easy mister.” Bucky said. “You still have a punishment. I sentence you, Anthony Edward Barnes-Rogers to a movie night with your family, with pizza and popcorn.” 

Tony smiled a little through his tears, “Can I pick it?” He asked. Steve pulled Tony in for another embrace.

“Of course you can.” Steve said, feeling extremely light.

When they came into the living room, Wanda was already there in her PJ’s the pizza had been delivered while Bucky and Steve were talking to Tony. 

“I get to pick!” Tony said loudly and Wanda groaned.   
“What is it, CoCo? You watch that movie almost everyday!” Wanda complained, no real eat in it.

“Well today is one of those days!” Tony mocked as the movie started playing on the screen. 

Steve and Bucky looked down at their kids bickering lightly on the floor and realized, this was the life they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats it, thats the end! I hope its not too disappointing


End file.
